


【泽农威廉】审讯

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Relationships: Zenon/William Vangeance, 泽农威廉
Kudos: 12





	【泽农威廉】审讯

昏暗的地下牢房的墙壁上只剩小半根蜡烛摇摇欲坠，只回荡着男人低声的呜咽和喘息。泽农两手插在口袋里看着面前这个顽固的人，骨牙穿刺过他的两侧手掌和小臂将他牢牢钉在石壁上，温热的血液从伤口流出，蜿蜒着流淌过白皙的肌肤，疼痛令威廉无法控制地大口呼吸，寒冷干燥的空气却刺激着肺部生疼。

“现在想清楚了吗？”

冷冰冰的声音击打在威廉的耳膜上，艰难地吞咽下口中带着血腥味的唾液，威廉抬起眼看向他，“我……是三叶草王国的魔法骑士……我会为魔法帝……尤里乌斯大人……献上我的魔导书……”

“顽固不冥。”泽农的耐心一点点耗尽，冷冰冰的语调也难免带上些急躁，“力量代表一切，跟随我才是你的未来，为我献上魔导书。”

“你也不是……最强的吧……漆黑的三极性……那么至少……还有两个……”威廉的眼神里带着些戏谑，恶作剧般的扬起少许微笑。

“你什么意思？”眯起的眼里危险的气息更甚，若是还有其他的黑桃兵在，想必已经吓得瑟瑟发抖了。

“没什么……不要误会……”威廉垂下头稍稍合上眼睛想要休息一会，疼痛的折磨几乎耗尽了他的体力。当他不耐烦的时候就会离开或者放弃自己吧，威廉这么想着喘了口气，“我的魔导书……已经是尤里乌斯大人的了……呃啊……”

两根骨牙穿入他的双侧大臂，被破坏的肉体和溅落在后面墙壁与地上的血液发出粘稠的声音，疼痛刺激着每一寸神经，失血令头脑开始昏胀，身体也在逐渐失去温度，每次呼吸时止不住颤抖的身体都发出痛苦的信号。

但他不会死去，因为泽农不会允许。

手指伸入发间用力的拽住了威廉的短发，蛮横地向后拽起让他不得不抬头看着自己。泽农没有那么好的耐心，而他口中不断念叨着的名字令自己烦躁，“那么你的尤里乌斯大人会来救你吗？”

冰冷的眼里却燃着烈焰。仰头的姿势令呼吸并不顺畅，痛楚与轻微的窒息感令他痛苦的半眯起眼睛，对上倒映着烛光的眼眸，威廉没有回答，他无法回答。

“你对他重要吗？”威廉沉默，泽农也不会在意他的回答，现在他在自己手上，在三叶草王国触碰不到的北方，需要的只是掠夺到他还留在那里的最后一点东西，他就是自己的了……泽农另一只手也离开了他的口袋转而贴上了威廉的身子，暧昧地将手放在他的后臀上，“他用过你吗？”

预感到他想要做什么的威廉的眼里闪过一丝躲避与害怕，抿起唇依然拒绝回答。审问过太多人，眼神，气息，每一个都足以暴露他们的想法，泽农似乎终于抓住了点什么，无论有没有，都不会改变他接下来要做的事情。

  
松开拽着他头发的手，毫无迟疑地将他的裤子尽数拽掉，皮肤与私密处直接暴露在空气中，寒冷得刺骨，威廉忍不住颤抖了一下。泽农的手这次直接接触到了后臀的肌肤，手掌贴着细滑柔软的皮肤，让手指滑入沟壑中。

“不要……”威廉的声音有些颤抖，对方的手指正处在自己后穴位置，危机感占据了意识的大部分为主，即使知道这无法避免，还是做了最后的挣扎。

“我给过你机会。”泽农的手指毫不留情地强行伸入他的后穴蛮横地搅动，比起穿透皮肉的疼痛来说算不上什么的痛依然让威廉倒吸了口冷气。强硬的手指毫不怜惜地直接完全进入，略凉手指在柔软温暖穴肉包裹下暖了起来，用力却有分寸的搅动让内壁产生酥麻的感觉，威廉垂着头难受得喘息着，压住自己的呜咽声，身下的搅动令头脑更加昏胀，思考也变得艰难起来。

直到皮带解开的声音将威廉惊醒，泽农的手掐住他的大腿强行分开抬起，架在骨牙上的腿成了威廉唯一支撑自己身体重量的地方，身体身体滑落牵动手臂上的伤口疼痛得令人窒息，被迫大开双腿几乎是任他掠夺的模样，但成为俘虏的威廉不会有选择的权利。

被掐着腰让粗大的性器埋入并未完全扩张的后穴，威廉咬着牙却还是发出了拔高的呻吟，宛如身体被破开以及被硬物顶着内脏的感觉并不好受，缓慢的抽出，用力的顶入，重力令身体不免滑落，却也帮助他进入的更深，内壁挤压和摩擦却带上来层层不明的酥麻。

泽农享受着被紧致温暖包裹的快感，他的身体比自己想象中还要柔软舒服，被撞的通红的白皙臀肉和稍摸一下就令他颤抖的敏感大腿内侧的掐痕无声地满足着一向冷静的黑桃二把手。一下下狠力的撞击让身下的人不断发出一次比一次响的呻吟，掐着人腰调整姿势逼迫他放弃抵抗。

威廉已经努力了。暴露的羞耻感，背德感和尊严感让他咬着牙将象征欢愉的声响吞回肚中，而不常被触碰的肌肤相当敏感，体内的冲击与摩擦却产生出足以破坏理智的快感。模糊的理智像是年久失修的堤坝，猛烈的洪水无法被其阻挡。对方刁钻的角度与着力点让威廉吐出了无法控制的呻吟声，回荡在石壁间共鸣着。

因为剧烈呼吸不断起伏的腹上粘满了白色的粘液，与从伤口滑落的血液混在了一起，他的腿间更是糟糕的一塌糊涂，泽农抽身时带出来的液体从一时未能合起的穴口流出，贴着臀肉拉出长长的丝又滴落在地上。

没有更多力气的威廉几乎是快要昏死过去，最后一点浅薄的意识里他只能喘着气，连动弹手指的力气恐怕都没有了。

泽农整理好自己，将双手再度放入口袋，看着面前奄奄一息的人，转身迈步离开，推开门冷冷出声吩咐在门外的手下。

“把他治好，明天继续。”


End file.
